Frankie Fontaine
Frankie Fontaine, also known as Mr. Big Shot, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in July of 2012. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Heel Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada Height: 6' Weight: 235 lbs Build: Athletic for an Average Joe (the "Colt Cabana" body type) Appearance: A gracefully graying 42-year old white male with short, light hair, a square jaw, broad shoulders, and not much in the way of muscle tone. Back in the day, you didn't need to show off a six-pack for folks to think you were fit. Out of Ring Attire: Suit, tie, sometimes a fedora. Ring attire: Black trunks (waist-high), white wrist-tape, low-cut wrestling boots with white socks, visible. Wears a black ring jacket, with a hand towel just under the collar (think JBL). Black or Red knee pads, worn low (like Ric Flair) just below the kneecap, right elbow pad - red. No left elbow pad. Attitude: Cool, confident, suave, and classy. Not prone to shouting or angry outbursts, generally talking in a calm, yet firm manner. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: As Old-School as Old-School gets. Grew up watching and idolizing the likes of Verne Gagne and Nick Bockwinkle, as well as the likes of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. Wrestled for a time in the 90s, but as the business changed, becoming more violent and raunchy, the more he started to hate the business. As his full-time career wound down, he decided to cash in on his Sinatra gimmick and became a professional lounge singer in Las Vegas. Despite being more or less retired for the past ten years, he's still in prime wrestling shape, training 3 and 4 days a week in a ring, looking for the right time to make one last impact in the sport he feels has lost its way. Signature Hardcore Weapon: What is this, ECW?! You want hardcore, you talk to that Jabroni, Randy the Ram! Frankie does things old school - it it can't fit in trunks, an elbow pad, or a boot, it don't get used. We're talking chains, pencils, brass knucks, things that you can conceal on your person that a ref won't find in a simple pat-down. Capiche? Entrance Music Beyond the Sea by Frankie Fontaine Y5ZcfmR8YnM Sequence As the music begins the play, the arena will go dark. A spotlight hits the entrance, and Frankie will be standing there, raising his had to the sky as an old-school-style microphone descends from the ceiling. He then grabs the mic as the lights come back on and begins to sing "Beyond the Sea" as he makes his way to the ring, playing to the ladies as he does. Moves Strikes Punches and kicks, nothing fancy. Grapples Your standard wrestling holds and takedowns. Prides himself on being an old-school mat technician. Beyond that, he utilizes the occasional gutwrench suplex or body slam. Aerial Goes to the air rarely, either to drop an elbow or forearm shot on a standing opponent, coming off the middle rope with a stomp if the opponent is down, or for his signature flaying knee strike Submissions * Hammerlock * Bridiging Hammerlock * Cross Armbar * standing crossface * various headlocks and chanceries * boston crab * leg grapevine Signature Moves * Ain't That A Kick In The Head! (The Cravat, oftentimes followed up with knees to the opponents face while in the hold, into a snapmare, followed up by running into the ropes, then yakuza kicking them in the back of the head. If successful, he'll then approach a nearby camera and say "Well, ain't that a kick in the head!") * Stampede Samoan Drop (rams the opponent's head into the top turnbuckle while he has them up in the fireman's carry, then comes back towards the center of the ring for the Samoan Drop) * Flying Knee Strike (either off the middle rope or the ring apron to a standing opponent, Frankie dives off and delivers a knee strike to the face. If he's actually trying to hurt someone, he'll do the knee drop off the top rope onto a fallen opponent. Of course, only if he absolutely wants to seriously hurt or injure the opponent in question.) * Avalanche Knee Strike (opponent is in the turnbuckle, facing outside the ring. Frankie runs and nails him in the back with a jumping knee strike.) * Running Knee Lift (running knee strike to an opponent's head, often performed when the opponent is trying to stand, or bent over - a potential KO shot) Finishers * My Way (small package driver into a pin, Primary Finisher) * Last Chancery (Submission Finisher) Trivia You're basically dealing with a guy from a by-gone era that he honestly believes was better. People were nicer, kids had respect, wrestling wasn't garbage... all that jazz. After matches that he wins, he will raise his had to the ceiling to call for his mic (like how Mr. Anderson does) and will sing his own theme, again. He can also spontaneously call for his mic in virtually any situation, whether for promos, to sing a tune, or whatever. And... he may be connected to the Mafia somehow, which is neither here nor there. You can't prove it anyway, so don't bother trying. And even if you could... you really think you want to make enemies with people like that? I didn't think so. All you need to know is, for better or worse, it's all about business. And respect. And having respect for others. You do what you have to do, but you don't disrespect a man. Category:Wrestlers